And The Darkness Rained Upon THEM By G Edgely
by That Alice Girl x
Summary: Amity Insatiable is running from her past. Meeting the people involved with her past, getting the 'Rod Of The Ancestors', will this all help the past to catch up? Maybe Nebolus Acquiesce will be able to help...?  AU Contest Entry For SkulduggeryP-FC
1. Introducing Us to Amity A's POV

_**To my good friend S., **_

_**Your path is your own, and I have no wish to sway you, but sometimes the greatest battle is the darkness within. **_

_**Gordon.**_

Oxo000ooxO

**A**mity Insatiable took a sip of her burning hot chocolate, and gagged.

"Water," she croaked, as she speedily moved towards the tap in her new penthouse apartment. She reached the water and glugged down the newly installed water-filter water. As the cooling sensation slid down her throat, she gazed around at her new surroundings. It was an expensive penthouse apartment, bought for her safety.

Her cousin had been worried for her, with the new rumours going around about the man who had caused the incident… "Stop that," she told her thoughts. She did not want to think about that now, and ruin a perfectly good unpacking day. Not wanting to procrastinate further, she decided to go ahead and unpack her 'meagre' amount of belongings.

Oxo000ooxO

Three solid hours later, Amity placed the last Gucci spring season shoe on the shelf.

The phone rang.

Amity ignored it.

The phone rang twice.

Amity busied herself with her perfectly manicured nails.

The phone rang for the third time.

Amity thought, "Right, if it rings again-"

The phone rang again.

Amity gave up and walked to the phone, hoping that they would hang up.

She finally reached the phone and slowly reached for it. She sighed, knowing that if the person on the end was not determined to speak to her, they would've hung up a long time ago. She picked up the phone. "Hello, Amity speaking." She spoke in her clear, crisp tone down the phone. It could only be her cousin.

"Hi," said a deep husky tone.

Amity was surprised. It wasn't her cousin at all. It was just a guy with a really hot voice.

"This is Nebulous,"

Nebulous Acquiesce**. **The enemy of her enemy and a VERY powerful Necromancer, and he was also a

Necromancer that was unlike the anti-social stereotypical one of his magic type.

"I was just wondering, did you hear that Larceny Morphine is back in town?"

Larceny Morphine. Her mortal enemy. She hadn't heard his name in awhile, probably because she didn't like his name. In fact, she HATED his very existence. He was the one who… who…

"Amity? Are you there still?" Nebulous asked.

"Yes." Amity quickly replied, snapping out of her nightmarish daydream.

"As I was saying," he continued, "Larceny is back, and, even after the damage he did, he still hasn't found '_The Rod of the Ancestors'_."

She wanted to break that stupid heirloom, she hated it so much.

"He'll probably come after you."

"_Oh, after what he did to her family wasn't enough," _she thought bitterly.

"Would you like me to be your bodyguard? It is kind of my fault that he hates me."

He wanted to be sure of killing you. I wish you'd never met him.

"Let me talk to my cousin first," Amity replied after a moment or two's silence. "He's kind of my

guardian now."

"Alright," Nebulous said, "You can reach me here." He promptly rattled off a phone number whilst

Amity scribbled it down unto the pad of paper, laid next to the phone, with the striking logo of her

cousin's company.

After she put the phone back on the hook, she was attacked by a frenzy of memories she'd rather forget forever.

_About the night that changed everything. _

...

_It had been a normal night for her family, normal by their terms at least. _

_After playing one more round of Hide and Shriek, her parents, Erudite and __Vernorexia Petrichor__, had sent her and her brother to bed. She had kissed them on their cheek, told them she loved them, and promptly marched off to bed, holding her mother's hand. _

_Her mother had tucked her in, and read her a story of a mortal family. The mortal family's life sounded quite boring. Who would want to always have to live like a thousand people before you, when you could easily be unique, jumping over rooftops, hurling shadows, saving the world, etc, etc? _

_That had been the last time that Amity had ever thought that. She dimly remembered her mother wishing her goodnight, and blowing her a kiss, leaving the scent of rain behind her. _

_She had woken up, a few hours later, to hear shrieking and screaming, and the faint smell of smoke coming from downstairs. Amity curiously crept out of bed, and snuck downstairs. A man she would later come to know as Larceny Morphine, with hair orange as the setting sun, had been shouting angrily at her mother, _

"_WHERE'S THE ROD?" _

_Her father lay dead, burned in some places, on the cold living room floor. _

_Her mother was crying through her hands, weeping, "I don't know! I told you!" _

_Amity ran upstairs to wake her brother, she didn't know how to help her mother, and she had no magic, even though her father and mother said she had the potenial, and she didn't know what to do. _

_Her memories were garbled and dimly remembered after that. _

_She shook her brother awake and told him a confusing version of what she had seen. Her brother, roused from dreamland and not really understanding, ran downstairs. She heard a sharp cry of pain downstairs. She had hid on the roof, full well knowing that her family was dead. Her cousin had found her, crying out of shock and sadness. _

_He took her in, and that was how she lived until now. She found out later that Larceny had never found the Rod, and was partially glad, and partially afraid. She also heard rumours that he had hunted it down to kill his enemy, Nebulous, for it was near impossible to kill him. When she turned 19, she put down her foot and announced she was moving out. _

...

Amity sighed and sat down on the soft black couch beside the phone.

Nobody knew where the Rod was, including her. If she did, she wanted to destroy it. After all, its very existence had killed her parents. But, sadly, if the tales were true, it was indestructible.

There was a short, brief knock on the door. She sat up, scared that it might be Larceny, and she had no magic to protect herself. The sane, practical part of her reassured her that he couldn't have possibly found this apartment yet. But she still cautiously looked through the keyhole before opening the door.

She couldn't see anyone. Puzzled, she opened the door. Horrified by what she saw, she thought,

"…_I guess my 'peaceful' and 'light-hearted' days are ending…" _

It was the Rod, presented on a piece of deep red fabric, lying on the floor before her, a striking mix of red and black and purple contrasted to the white floor.

"_Have ended," _she corrected herself, as she looked up and saw Nebulous, AND Morphine, entering from opposite sides of the hallway before her. They glared at each other before whipping out their different weapons of metal and shadows.

_**And the darkness rained upon them. **_


	2. Fire Alarms and Secret Plans N's POV

**Nebulous was glad he checked on her.**

Very, very glad. If he hadn't, this buffoon might have hammered his lady friend. Yes, his lady friend. He had been making sure this was the right apartment, walking up the stairs (all heroes need to excerise), when he spotted a certain Larceny moving briskly out of the elevator.

Now, he wasn't quite sure that how they had become enemies, he thought it was possibly after he 'kicked his butt' in the last High Priest qualifications for Necromancers. It wasn't just 'kicked his butt', it was also involving a bit of 'permanent scarring', 'painful bruises', and 'humiliation in front of his fiancee (now ex-fiancee)'.

Plus the fact that after the 'humiliation in front of his fiancee (now ex-fiancee)' that she had started to pursue Nebulous, in account of him being just more handsome ('hawt boii' her words), and also very strong ('Taylor Lautner abs' her words again), Larceny had hated him so much.

His problem.

Not Nebolous's.

Too bad.

Anyway, back to the future, Nebulous was defeating Larceny and winning, thankfully, so he could get back to wooing his lady friend. That's right, 'wooing'. He had heard 'reports' from her guardian about how cute she was, and kind, and good at cooking, and... well, that made him interested. Very, very interested.

Now, Nebulous had a reputation (that he tried to keep quiet). He was a 'playa' (words from the last girl he dumped). He had used the all-knowing Urban Dictionary to find out what that meant, and it basically relayed that he was a 'user of women, an enemy to girls, a stupid cheating scoudrel. 1 thumbs up, 429643 thumbs down'. He had not believed that, (look at the number of thumbs down!) and had promptly believed the other dictionary meaning, 'Irresistiable to women. Can get ANY grrl. 429643 thumbs up, 1 thumbs down'.

As soon as he read the statistics of this meaning, he immediately began to form a plan.

This plan, was 'not a particularly good for others' survival' plan, (his angel side's words) but he ignored this fact.

The plan was:

To get close to his lady friend a.k.a. Amity.

Then, when she completely trusts you, get her a necklace.

She will, by this point, love you because you are a 'playa' and are 'Irresistiable to women' and 'can get ANY grrl'.

She will ask you to put it on for her.

Then, get ready to k-

"Focus on the fight!" Larceny yelled, _**executin**_g a particuarly awful move, almost taking off his and Nebulous's head in the process.

Nebulous focused, finally, and decided to take out his killer move, to FINALLY get back to the lady friend.

He conjured Necromancer acid raindrops and fire, and was about to hit Larceny with it, when he realized he wasn't outside,

_**And the darkness rained upon them.**_

_..._

_(damn those fire alarms!)_

_**A/N TIME!: **_**Hai hai everybody, finally an update! It's so hard to write this in Gordon's style... I keep on trying to write in mine... **

**This chappie is dedicated to a certain first reviewer (internet cookie!), and Cyanide-Princess-666, (go check out Wistful Kisses), because she told me she liked it... SQUEE! YAY! She's one of my favourite writers on here** **C:**

**/gets shot**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! ZOMSP, did Nebulous mean kill or kiss? OH MAI.**

**Review! Review! Press/hug that review button like it's Dexter Vex/Skulduggery/hot person! OR ELSE THE RABID INSANE SKUTTLEBUGS WILL ATTACK YOU WITH BAGUETTES. :O OH NOES, BETTER REVIEW! (free internet baguette and Skul plushie to every review) GO! REVIEW! Even if its a **

**'SQUEE OMG OMG I LUVE DIS!11!1! TRULUV4EVA I WANT YAOI BETWEEN THEM' **

**idc. that much. **

**and now i'll go off, and start singing in japanese :D **_'watashi no koi e no, kigakiga Juliette~ kokoro~'_

_REVIEW._

_Alice xx_


End file.
